siempre sere tu fiel amor
by sasodei99
Summary: Bueno esta historia la subi de nuevo por que no la encontraba y si no la encontraba yo no creo que vosotros si por eso la voy a subir otra vez con otro titulo bueno haber si esta vez sale y espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

holaaaa no se si queda alguien vivo por aqui aun leyendo y escribiendo sasodeis y demas pero bueno mi hace mucho que esta muerta y ahora intentare retomar aunque sea un poco este tema bueno a ver como me sale w

*una mirada igual a un mundo de ilusiones*

Mi pasion era y es el arte y estaba muy seguro de que en cuanto dejara el instituto iria directo a estudiar bellas artes,pero claro tal y como me van las cosas ultimamente aun me quedan 2 años por delante y no saco muy buenas notas que digamos y encima esta el,desde el primer dia que llegue y lo vi no pude apartarle la vista de encima a sus rojos cabellos y a sus ojos color ambar bueno siempre que podia ver sus ojos ya que cada vez qu podia coincidir mis ojos con los suyos violentamente apartaba la mirada y no se si es cosa mia o en verdad pasa en ese caso ¿por que no quiere mirarme? o ¿por que no quiere que coincidan nuestras miradas? eso es lo que siempre me pregunto y nunca encuentro una respuesta coherente se lo comente varias veces a mi amiga Konan pero ella no me escucha siempre se pone:

"Konan:Dejate de soñar Deidara el no va a venir y hablarte asi que tendras que ir tu y dar el primer paso si quieres te ayudo pero siempre puedes hablarle por alguna red social por que imagino que ya sabes su nombre y hasta donde vive ¿verdad?"

Akasuna No Sasori asi se llama,si tambien sabia donde vivia su casa no quedaba muy lejos de la mia y siempre que pasaba por hay miraba a ver si me lo encontraba por si acaso y pocas veces lo veia y siempre esas pocas veces sonreia al igual que cuando o veia por los pasillos o el recreo pero nunca me atrevi a hablarle.

Hace unos dias nos reunieron a todos los cursos en el salon de actos yo me fui con mi mis amigos de siempre:hidan,kakuzu,konan,itachi,kisame,zetsu y pain.  
Y hay estaba el y como siempre no pude evitar quedarme embobado viendolo,mala idea

Hidan:*le grita al oido a Deidara*(no le puedo decir deidei Q^Q-Jefa:no ¬¬.mi:oki u.u)RUBIAAAAAA¡

Deidara:*saltando del asiento*AAAHHHH ¬¬ HIDAN¡ VO VUELVAS A HACER ESO NI A LLAMARME RUBIA TE LO DIGO SIEMPRE HM

Hidan:pero la cara que pones no tiene precio *riendose a carcajadas haciendo que todos los miren a los dos*

Deidara:grrrr hidan¡ *rojo de furia* te vas a enterar hm esta no te la paso no

*Deidara salta encima de Hidan y le empieza a estirar del pelo con los ojos en llamas al estilo anime*

Hidan: eyyyyy¡ quitate del encima aaahhh eso duele aaahhh para maldita rubia travestida aaaahhhh

Profesor Asuna: chicos dejad de pelear calmaros

Hidan:a mi no me mires aaaahhhh dile a esta maldita rubia travestida aaaaahhhh

Profesor Asuna:Deidara,Hidan si no paran ahora mismo os mandare a el aula de castigo

*Deidara suelta a Hidan y se sienta en su sitio como si no hubiera pasado nada*

Deidara:-.- *pensando:bueno igual me desahoge si*

Hidan:*en voz baja:ya me vengare ya*

Deidara:*pensando:menudo escandalo monta este Hidan y encima me dije rubia travestida grrr maldito sea si y seguro nos habra mirado todo el mundo eh O.O eso significa que*

*Deidara mira rapidamente a donde esta Sasori y ve que lo estaba mirando y Deidara se sonroja y le sonrie nerviosamente a lo que Sasori aparta la mirada*

Deidara:*pensando:mierda mierda mierda mierda*

El resto de las horas me fue normal Hidan no volvio ha hacer de las sulla ni en el camino hacia casa*

Deidara:*alllegar a casa*ey mocosa que hay para comer por cierto me hiciste la cama como una buena hermana que se precie

Ino: O.O hazte tu,tu cama mucho es que tenga que hacer la comida para los 2 mientras tu decides llegar media hora tarde por estar un rato mas con tus amigos ¬¬

Deidara:jajajajajja bueno no te mosquees hm estaba de broma si y me puedo quedar todo el rato que quiera ¬¬

Ino:pues la proxima diles a tus amigos que te hagan las comida ¬¬ por cierto tienes una carta de un "admirador secreto" bueno por lo menos eso pone esta hay en la mesa o.o aaaa que se quema¡

Deidara:admirador secreto *coge la carta y se va a su cuarto* habisame cuando esta la comida

*Deidara al llegar a su cuarto tiro la mochila a un rincon de su cuarto y se sento en su cama y abrio la carta y leyo*

hace un tipo que no pude evitar figarme  
en ti,y he de admitir que no puedo evitar  
mirarte diariamente aunque despues no me  
atreva a hablarte y lo unico que se me  
ocurrio fue escribirte esta carta de momento  
no te dire quien soy pero te escribire a menudo  
y puede que te pistas sobre mi de momento  
dejare que tu imaginacion intente descubrir quien  
soy.

Deidara:podria ser ... no es imposible menuda tonteria hm seguro es una broma de Hidan si por eso estaba tan tranquilo las ultimas horas *tira el papel a la basura*

Ino:la comida ya esta baja¡

Deidara: siii voy *pensando:pero y si no fuera una broma*


	2. Chapter 2

hola pues aqui esta la continuacion de la historia y bueno haber si os gusta

*esperandote a ti y tu respuesta*

Estaba muy cansado por la noche no habia dormido nada dandole vueltas a esa estupida carta ya que al parecer Hidan no habia escrito "ninguna estupida yse cursi carta de amor" se o pregunte en la tarde por que quede con el grupo para ir a visitar a Nagato que esta hospitalizado casi recien de empezar el curso cogio una enfermedad muy rara y desde entonces esta en el hospital lo vamos a ver todos los dias despues de terminar los deberes y no tenemos que estudiar para algun examen muy importe por lo normal vamos todos los dias esa es otra razon por la que no dormi casi nos fuimos muy tarde del hospital bueno mas bien nos echaron por Hidan monto uno de sus numeritos con Kakuzu y nos echaron por escandolo publico y despues al llegar a mi casa no tuve mejor idea que ponerme a pensar en que si Hidan mintio y enrealidad si la escribio o la escribio Sasori pero es imposible no se fijaria en mi pero si en realidad si se fijo -.- asi estuve toda la noche y ahora no puedo mantenerme en pie y encima el maestro Kakashi y su clase no es muy divertida que digamos y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando...

*llaman a la puerta*

Deidara:*pensando:quien es ahora seguro algun maestro que habra venido a cotillear sobre alumnos por lo bajo si*

¿?:¿se puede?

Kakashi:si adelante

*entra un chico*

Deidara:*O* *pensando:oh por kami no puede ser el pero que hace aqui bueno da igual esta y ojala venga todos los dias si pero y si estoy soñando no,no lo estoy ni mis sueños pueden captaro con todos sus ragos fisicos hm* *¬*

Sasori:he venido a buscarlo a el *señala a Deidara* (mi:insisto sigo quriendo decirle dei o deidi ¬¬ Jefa:es deidara o te despido e.e mi: o.o bueno bueno no hay que ponerse asi )

Deidara*pensando:0o0 vale ahora si que si tengo que estar soñando hm me habre quedado dormido en la clase o ni me habre levantado de la cama ni asistido al colegio si debe ser eso esto no puede estar pasando no puede ser es imposible hm*

Kakashi:¿y quien lo busca?

Sasori:emm pues Tsunade-san emmm me llamo a buscarlo por que quiere hablar de un tema con el muy importante bueno eso me dijo jeje

Kakashi:a bueno vale llevatelo Deidara ve con el ... DEIDARA DESPIERTA¡

Deidara:eh donde cuando como a ir con el al fin del munpasillo si claro si*pensando:casi se me escapa mundo*

Konan:*en vez baja* suerte dei tienes una oportunidad no la falles jijiji

Deidara:*sonrojandose*callate w

Kakashi:¿sucede algo? e.e

Deidara:eh no que va para nada ya voy si

*se levanta se la silla y se pone a una distancia no muy lejana de Sasori y salen de el aula*

Deidara:*pensando:es mas bajito de cerca si*

Durante todo el camino estuve detras suya mirando sus hinotizantes cabellos rojos y vi que de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo para ver si seguia detras pienso yo y despues esboza una pequeña sonrisa eso hizo me sonrojara varias veces y tambien le sonrei w como una coleguiala en su primera cita pero claro yo soy un chico hm e.e pero lo que se me hizo raro es que Tsunade-san me esperara en las clases que hay en el patio (haber para las que se lien pues el instituto en este caso esta una parte normal y donde seria el patio hay como otra clase donde estan los cursos superiores)ya que ella no le daba ni a 3 n antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo o.o eso me sorprendi pero mas que...

Sasori:bien ya estamos sufiientemente lejos y bueno Tsunade no te esta esperando y yo supuestamente estoy en el baño asi que no tengo mucho tiempo

Deidara:0.0 *pensando:por kami no me lo puedo creer no que va hacer*

Sasori:*acorrala a Deidara contra la pared y le susurra a el oido* hoy en la plaza de detras de la escuela ven te estare esperando no se lo digas a nadie y ven solo de acuerdo

Deidara:s-si*pensando:acaso es una cita o/o*

*toca el timbre del recreo y Sasori lo suelta y le da la espalda marchandose*

Sasori:te espero no me falles

Deidara:*sin moverse* si ./.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a mi clase estuve pensando en que quiera de mi tan derrepente si y que espera en la plaza hoy debe ser una broma si habra hecho alguna puesta o alguien le habra dicho que si era capaz de haceme ir a esa cita y si voy estarian todos sus amigos riendose mi hm pero y si no es asi y si enrealidad es una cita de verdad y enrealidad me espera el solo seria fantastico pero no se que hacer quiero ir pero a la vez no por miedo a que sea una broma aaahhh . eh o.o vaya sin darme cuenta ya he llagado a mi clase o no ahora tengo que aguantar el interrogatorio de Konan preguntandome:¿le has hablado?¿de que?y si ¿por que no le has dicho nada?si habeis hablado ¿has notado que le hayas caido bien?¿le has cogido de la mano?-.- cosas asi seguro o.o pero no les puede decir que enrealidad Tsunade-san en realidad no me ha pedido nada no y entonces se me preguntan que les digo espero el me dijo algo de que se lo diga mmm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*flasback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori:bien ya estamos sufiientemente lejos y bueno Tsunade no te esta esperando y yo supuestamente estoy en el baño asi que no tengo mucho tiempo

Deidara:0.0 *pensando:por kami no me lo puedo creer no que va hacer*

Sasori:*acorrala a Deidara contra la pared y le susurra a el oido* hoy en la plaza de detras de la escuela ven te estare esperando no se lo digas a nadie y ven solo de acuerdo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*fin flasback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mmmm si no se o puedo decir por que seguro si se lo digo querran ir a escondidas a ver de que hablamos y si Sasori se da cuenta o.o me odiara por haber por haberselo dicho cuando me pidio que no y le habre fallado y no me querra hablar ni saber nada de mi nunca T.T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*PENSAMIENTO*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori:no me lo puedo creer se lo has dicho ¬¬ no se puede confiar en ti no quiere nunca mas me voy

Deidara:T.T no no te vayas quedate conmigo

Sasori:hasta nunca ¬¬

Deidara:noooooo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN DE PENSAMIENTO*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.O no puedo dejar que eso pado no asi me inventare algo y no le dire nada si

*entra en la clase*

Konan: *-* habeis hablado de algo por el camino

Deidara:emm si le pregunte sobre que mmmmm le gustaba hacer y esas cosas

Konan: *-* fantastico pero aun asi eres un lento Deidara ha tenido que dar el primer paso para que le hables muy mal pero bueno por lo menos ya habeis hablado

Pain:¿y que queria Tsunade-san?

Deidara:eh a bueno sobre el trabajo que le entrege que habia unas cosas que noto que no las hice yo y bueno me queria reñir jejeje

Hidan:es que no sabes hacer nada eh rubia tienes que decirle a tu hermana que haga los deberes no tienes arreglo

Deidara:o-o te tengo dicho que no me digas rubia y yo por lo menos los hago no como tu que no haces nada hm

Hidan:yo te digo como me de la gana pero yo no copio eso es de ateos ¬¬

Deidara:ateos de que de reguilion que no esxiste

Hidan:0-0 rubia no vuelvas a decir eso o Jashin-sama te castigara y ara que te arrepientas

Deidara:uh pues mira que miedo

Itachi:bueno ya callaos y vamos de una ver no quiero pasar el recreo en la clase y mucho menos viendo como discutis siempre igual

Hidan:te salvas por que estoy de acuerdo con el arrugado pero que sepas que esta te la guardo

Deidara:si como todas

Kakuzu:venga ya vamonos*empujando a Deidara y a Hidan*

Hidan:eh tu no me toques

Deidara:*penando:mmm hoy en la tarde bueno esta bien al final ire*


	3. Chapter 3

holaaaaa aqui el capitulo tres y antes que nada un saludo y abrazo muy fuerte a la chica que me comento el 1 capi me iluciono muchisisismo y queria contestarle pero no se contestarle o si no se puede contestar pues se lo digo por aqui me gustaria saber cosas sobre esa persona plis oki bueno aqui el capi por cierto una ultima aclaracion solo pondre el pensamiento del resto de los personajes que no sean deidara si me parece importante oki

*sabia podias ser de mi cofianza*

En el recreo no pude evitar mirarlo pero esta vez simplemente es que no podia quitarle la vista de encima y por otra parte estaba tan nervioso con lo de esta tarde no sabia que hacer aunque me dije a mi mismo que iria no estoy muy seguro aparte que me pondria no sabia si ir con lo mismo que hoy u algo mas formal ayy por que soy indeciso bueno el resto de las clases estaba en bobia haciendome mis propias historias de como seria nuestra cita bueno tampoco sabia si llamarlo cita o no ayyy que lio tengo

Asuna:Deidara,puedes repetir lo que acabo de explicar

Deidara:e pues que la acabas de explicar profesor si

Asuna:e.é al pasilo¡

Deidara:lo suponia hm *sale del aula y se va al pasillo*u.u esto es lo que pasa por estar pensando en el pero es no se tengo un lio muy grande ayy

*sale Konan*

Konan:no me preguntes que hice para que me echara pero ahora se puede saber en que estas pensando desde que volviste de hablar con Tsunade-san llevas muy raro y pensativo dime acaso ese chico te dijo algo malo si es asi dimelo y se va a enterar

Deidara:o.o no que va no es nada de eso y estoy bien no te preocupes hm

Konan:entonces que es

Deidara:no es nada solo que emm pues anoche dormi poco y tengo algo de sueño eso es todo

Konan:mmm Deidara te conozco desde casi siempre y no estoy segura que sea pero si tu lo dices pero si te hacen algo o te pasa algo me tienes aqui para lo que sea de acuerdo

Deidara:jejeje si lo se Konan tu sabes que eres como mi si fueras mi madre hm

Konan:jejeje si*pensando:que Deidara diga eso es muy importante para mi ya que el perdio a sus padres muy joven y tuvo que cuidara de su hermana cuando aun era un bebe aun y es uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero que nada malo le pase es una persona muy fuerte por eso quiero que sepa que me tiene para que le haga falta*

El resto de las clases pasaron de lo mas normal igual que el camino a casa pero yo cada vez estaba mas nervioso si cada vez se hacercaba mas la tarde y no sabia que hacer y si iba si me cambiaria de ropa y no se que hacer w bueno ya lo pensare con calma despues de comer si

*llega a casa*

Deidara:Ino donde esta la comida tengo hambre _ _

*ve una nota en la nevera*

**********************************************  
Deidara:  
He quedado con una amiga para comer asi que me quedare hasta tarde en su casa y  
puede que me quede a dormir en su casa en ese caso te avisare bueno te digo desde  
ya que hoy te encargaras tu hacerte tu comida ya que no estoy espero que no  
quemes ni la cocina ni la casa y en el caso que veas que no puedes cocinar  
nada no lo inteste porfavor en ese caso pidete un pizza o algo asi bueno  
nos vemos mas cuidate hermano  
Ino.

Deidara:a vale fantastico y ahora con la hora que es no me da tiempo a pedir algo e ir a la cita a tiempo ag justo hoy tuvo que quedar -.- bueno con un bocadillo de algo seguro me apaño no creo que vaya a quemar la casa con un bocadillo

Eran las 16:49 y aun no me habia decido queria ir pero no se tenia miedo pero no se del que y si hago algo que lo incomode o.o ayyy bueno esta bien me arriesgo y voy w

*se quita la ropa y se pone una camisa marron claro con unos pantalones baqueros azul y una chaqueta de un marron mas oscuro y se arregla el pelo*(oh por dioz *¬* ese es mi hijo (y)*Q*)

Deidara:bueno creo que ya estoy me tengo que dar prisa si no llegare tarde y no quiero dar esa impresion en la primera cita no

*sale corriedo de su casa hasta la plaza*

Cuando llegue no me lo podia creer estaba hay esperandome a mi entre lo cansado que estaba por todo lo que corri para llegar a tiempo y la impresion de ver que me esperando sin ningun amigo escondido en ningun arbusto para burlarse de mi estoy no puedo con mi corazon.

*se acerca poco a poco a Sasori*

Deidara:hola hm

Sasori:jeje hola justo a tiempo eso me gusta

Deidara:*pensando:o/o toma¡ le gusta algo de mi *^*/ *

Sasori:bueno vamos a dar una vuelta por aqui ¿te parece bien?

Deidara:si si hm *pensando:bien vamos a darlo todo en esta cita hm *^*/ *

*caminando uno al lado del otro por la plaza*

Sasori:emm bueno te tengo que confesar otra cosa en realidad te cite aqui y te dije que no le dijieras nada a nadie es por neesito tu ayuda con un asunto se que se lo podria haber pedido a uno de mis amigos pero preferi que me ayudaras tu pero caro si quieres jeje

Deidara:pues claro dime que es

Sasori:*se para y se pone en frente de Deidara*pues el caso es que no muy lejos hay una casa abandonada con una valla de alambres cubriendola pues pues en esa valla se quedo enganchado un perro lo vi hoy cuando iba al instituto y bueno mis amigos no son muy sensibles que digamos

Deidara: o.o pues claro que te ayudo vamos a donde esta hm

Sasori:sabia que tu me entenderias y me ayudarias

Deidara:*se pone un poco rojo* vamos a donde esta si

*Sasori se da media vuelta y dirige a Deidara a la casa abandonada donde esta el perro*

Deidara:*se acerca a el perro* o.o pobre como la sacaremos de aqui

Sasori:habia pensando que entre los dos podriamos levantar la valla por los dos lados que esta cerca del perro para ayudarle a salir

Deidara:esta bien haber probemos

*Sasori y Deidara levantan ambos lados de la valla y sale el perro y Deidara sin querer se corta la mano con uno de los picos de metal de valla*

Deidara:aaah . maldicion me ha cortado

Sasori:o.o haber dejame ver

Deidara:*le muestra la mano**pensando:se ha prepcupado por mi *-* *

Sasori:mmmm no se ve muy bien y puede que se infecte*le venda la mano con un pañuelo* de momento que se quede asi mientras vamos a mi casa a curarte

Deidara:vale owo *pensando:voy a ir a su casa¡*

Perro:guau guau -puedo ir yo tambien-

Sasori:emm ya puedes irte perrito eres libre

Perro:guau guau -no quiero ir contigo-

Sasori:*empuja a el perro con las manos*venga ve

Perro:guau guau -que no quiero ir contigo-*se lanza encima de Sasori moviendo la cola*

Deidara:*riendose por lo bajo* parece que se quiere ir contigo

Sasori:si lo he notado

Perro:guau guau , guau guau-ya escuchaste a tu novio ,vamos ya-

Sasori:*suspira*bien pues vamos no

*se levanta Sasori y seguido de Deidara y el perro se van a casa*

*en casa de Sasori*

Deidara:*sentado en uno de los sillonos blancos**pensando:que casa tan grande y vivi aqui el solo debe ser muy triste tener una casa tan grande y vivir solo*

Sasori:*llegando a el salon con alcohol y vendas*(para la mano eh e.e)bien te va doler un poco pero no moriras te lo aseguro

Deidara:o.o v-vale

Sasori:*le quita (la camisa XD) el pañuelo de la mano y le echa el alcohol*

Deidara:O.O aaaahhh duele quieto para

Sasori:*deja de echarle el alcohol*eres un exagerado no fue para tanto

Deidara:por tu no tuviste que echartelo en la herida si no verias como duelo hm ¬¬

Sasori:jajajajaja bueno *le venda la mano*

Deidara:*mira a el perro* y que nombre le pondras a el

Sasori:emm pues mmmm hiruko

Perro:guau guau-vale me conformo con ese-*moviendo el rabo*

Deidara:parece que le gusta si

Sasori:*mirando el reloj*y cambiando de tema ¿tu a que hora deberias de haber llegado a casa?

Deidara:*mira el reloj tambien y se levanta de la silla* o.o es tardisimo y no se si Ino al final se quedo a dormir en casa de su amiga o si ha vuelto O.O que hago

Sasori:emm si quieres te llevo

Deidara:enserio _

Sasori:claro

Deidara:gracias *-* *pensando:mi heroe*

*Sasori lleva a Deidara a su casa en su moto*

*en la puerta de la casa de Deidara*

Deidara:gracias de nuevo emm por todo jejeje

Sasori:no hay de que nos vemos mañana *se va*

Deidara:si *entra en casa*parece que Ino se quedo alli bueno da igual lo pase genial con el *-* ojala quedemos mas a menudo *mirandose la mano*


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui el capi 4 intentare no hacerlo muy largo pero a ver como me sale al final jejeje

*la rabia de no poder elarlo de ti*

Ya dentro de nada se terminaba el 2 trimestre y bueno intentaba esforzarme en mis estudios pero es que no me podia sacar Sasori de la cabeza de todo lo que hicimos ayer y pensando en esas cosas me puedo quedar todo el dia y no hecarle cuenta a el libro que tenga delante haciendo que despues suspenda los examenes y eso no era lo peor si hay algo peor y eso era tener que aguantar a Ino regañandome como si fuera mi madre y encima no le puedo decir que no lo haga ya que despues le entra la depresion de que si no me importa que si solo la quiero para que me cocine y cosas asi y no dura un dia no con suerte dura una semana creo que es por que esta llegando a la pubertad si eso debe ser pero temas aparte seguia sin saber de quien era la carta y si le pregunta otra vez a Hidan me mandaria de paseo y tampoco me tarevia preguntarle Sasori si fuera el me lo hubiera dicho no bueno aparte de todo en el instituto rumorean que va a entrar ahora un alumno nuevo nadie sabe quien es pero como siempre los chicos queiren que sean una chica y las chicas unos chicos a mi me da igual si viene chico o chica y

Stunade:*entra en la clase*bien como ya saben algunos hoy llega un alumno nuevo espero pasa por favor

*entra un chico de cabello corto oscuro ojos del mismo color y rostro sonriente*

¿?:hola me llamo Tobi y tambien soy nuevo en el pueblo espero hacer muchos amigos para que me enseñen el pueblo

Tsunade:muy bien Tobi sientate junto a Itachi

Tobi:si*se va a su sitio**pensando:bueno desde aqui lo puedo observar con todo detalle jeje*

El nuevo tenia pinta de ser agradable pero habia algo que me incomodaba de el no pero no se muy bien el que seran cosas mias.  
En la hora del recreo como casi siempre nos quedamos un poco mas en la clase ya que Itachi nos presento mejor a el nuevo ya que en la clase estuvieron hablando un poco y a pesar de haberlo conocido mejor me seguia incomodando un poco creo qu es su mirada pero no estoy seguro.  
Pain ha decido que al ser nuevo necesitara algunas personas para que lo guien asi que decidio que se uniera a el grupo pero no como un mienbro de momento le queria hacer pasar por las pruevas que nos hizo pasar a todos he de admitir que no son faciles a mi me costo mucho pero al final lo logre.  
Despues cuando salimos a el patio le presentamos a Tobi a Kisame y Zetsu ya que al ser ellos de otra clase no tuvieron oportunidad de conocerlo antes y tambien estaban de acuerdo de que se uniera

Pain:bien si quieres ser miembro de Akatsuki tienes que pasar unas pruevas te advierto que no son faciles y tienes que estar dispuesto a todo para pasarlas te animas

Tobi:claro no creo que sean para tanto pero igual las superare

Kisame:¿y cuando ara las pruevas Pain?

Pain:pues por mi seria esta misma tarde despues de ir a ver a Nagato ¿te parece Tobi?

Tobi:mmm vale pero necesitare algun compañero que me enseñe cuales son esas pruvas

Pain:bueno si quieres puedes elejir tu quein quieres que te las enseñe

Tobi:encantado*pensando:esta es mi oportunidad*tu ¿cual era tu nombre?

Deidara:hmm Deidara si

Tobi:pues tu quiero que seas quien me enseñe *se pone al lado de Deidara*

Hidan:o.o la rubia venga ya fue a la que mas le costo y la primera vez que las intento superar las hizo de pena

Deidara:pero la hice hm e.e

Hidan:si a la tercera fuiste el que mas tardo y no me extraña lo que si es que como al final te dejaron pasar bueno hay que intender que el viejales de Kakuzu no sabe nada sobre elejir la edad le afecta a el cerebro

Kakuzu: e.e no te metas conmigo si no quieres ir mal parado mocoso te puedo dar una tunda para que te quedes en cama 2 semanas si quisiera

Tobi:¿por que le dijo viajales?*hablando con Deidara*

Deidara:por que es el mayor de todos pero a pesar de eso es Pain el lider y el su consejero por eso mismo por ser el mayor hm

Tobi:entiendo y ¿siempre estan asi?*hacercandose a Deidara*

Deidara:si -.- pero no solo ellos dos Hidan siempre busca pelea con cualquiera y a veces resulta artible

Tobi:bueno nosotros no seremos asi Tobi es un buen chico

Deidara:*pensando:_ vale ya es oficial cada vez me da mas mal rollo*

La verdad no queria que se me acercara tanto y mucho menos tenerlo de pareja si es verdad soy el peor por que no elijio a otro persona como Itachi que lo consiguio a la primera y con sobresaliente y ahora que me doy cuenta se arecen un poco seran parientes lejanos puede ultimamente todos son familia con todos no me sorprenderia que Zetsu o cualquiera de los de aqui se primo 3 o algo asi mio pero lo que mas me intrigaba es que cada vez que miraba a Sasori miraba de reojo y como si estuviera enfadado con Tobi acaso esta celoso no creo pero si es asi por que le tiene celos no entendia nada.

En la clase el maestro no tuvo mejor idea que sentarlo conmigo no se por que pero simplemente no me agradaba quizas sea por esa sonrisa estupida que tiene siempre en su cara no lo entiendo de que se rie o de que es feliz que le alegra tanto ¿los deveres?¿los maestros?¿estar encerrado aqui 6 horas?  
si es eso emepzare a remplantearme que tiene un grave problema mental.

Lo que si sabia que me incomodaba era que ahora le doy por llamarme"Deidara Sempai" vale que hoy nos sentamos juntos pero ya esta nunca mas o eso espero que se haga mas amigos de la clase y les moleste a ellos y que se olvide de mi no se calla ni debajo del agua Y konan ya empezo con sus historias de que si hacemos buena pareja que si a lo mejor le gusto y chorradas asi es verdad que cuando necesito consejo de ese tipo voy a ella pero aveces cansaba mucho que me emparejara con el primero que se le ocurriera hasta huvo un tiempo en el que me emparejo con Hidan por que estabamos todo el dia peleando como casi ahora por la frase "quien se pelean se desean" y asi estuvo un tiempo hasta que se soy por vencida y ahora lo empareja con Kakuzu no se rinde nunca -.-

EL camino de vuelta a casa fue lo peor de todo al parecer Tobi vivia cerca mia y bueno ya que estaba decicio acompañarme y el seguia hablando creo que en un dia habia conseguido contarme su vida entera yo solo rogaba con llegar pronto a mi casa y descarsar un poco de escucharle y que tuviera un accidente de lo que sea y mañana no fuera no podria aguantar otro dia asi o.o espera hoy a la tarde le tengo que eseñar eso nooo por que yo que hice por que me odias kami -.- me llavare unos tapones si sera lo mejor

Deidara:bueno hay esta mi casa

Tobi:oh que pronto hemos llegado bueno no pasa nada como nos veremos en la tarde

Deidara:*pensando:no me lo recuerdes TT^TT*jejeje si bueno hasta la tarde

Tobi:sip *sigue caminando*

Deidara:*entra corriendo a su casa*por fin a salvo

Ino:que pasa te persigue algun perro o algo

Deidara:no peor ha entrado un chico nuevo y no se ha callado en todo el dia y lo he tenido que aguntar yo hm

Ino:oh ya veo y es mono

Deidara:comprueva eso tu misma ya que esta tarde vendra por que quiere hacer las pruevas para entrar en akatsuki y le tengo que enseyar yo como se hacen

Ino:tu pero si las hiciste de pena

Deidara:¬¬ si por eso mismo m pregunto por que me elijio a mi bueno te falta mucho con la comida *-*

Ino:si un poco por cierto tu "admirador secreto" a vuelto a escribir

Deidara:*coge lo carta y se va a su cuarto*

************************************************************************

Hoy al fin podre hablarte y con un poco de suerte tocarte pero todo a su tiempo  
hoy are todo lo posible para estar a tu lado pero como un amigo  
pero no dudes que intentare enamorarte  
eres lo que mas quiero desde que te vi puede que sea obsecion pero es muy  
bella puede que sea solo querer estar contigo pero es que no lo puedo  
evitar te necesito entre mis brazos y saber que eres solo mio

**************************************************************************

mmmmm cada vez es mas posesivo esta claro que esto no lo puede haber escrito Sasori el no es asi bueno por lo menos eso he visto cuando estuve con el pero si no es el ni Hidan entonces ¿quien es?  
por el momento no le dire a nadie sobre las cartas haber si asi descubro quien me las escribe


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa aqui el capitulo 5 ya vamos por la mitad de la historia quiero decir que me puse a ver comentarios que no sabia que tenia y bueno un saludo a todos los emocionados que quierian leer la historia que al final no se pudo subir XDD

*querer y no poder quejarme de su cercania contigo*

Fue la peor tarde de toda mi vida nunca o habia pasado peor para empezar no pude ir a ver Nagato por que estaba con Tobi enseñandole las estupidas pruevas que me costaban la vida misma hacerlas y mientras que uno las intentaba hacer el habla y hablaba que tortura y eso que solo tenia que esperar 1 hora lo cual se hice eterna sin fin interminable bueno poco a poco se fue mejorando la cosa Tobi la aprendio a hacer y estubo callado mientras las hacia y yo que hacia aparte de estar tendido en banco pues para mi suerte Sasori pasaba no muy lejos con sus amigos y claro no iba a desperdiciar no verlo pero paso lo mismo que en el instituto miraba como con odio a Tobi si lo conociera no me sorprenderia pero sin conocerlo o tal vez si se conocen y se llevan mal por cualquier cosa me obiera gustado preguntarle pero claro con sus amios delante no gracias en diferencia de Sasori son mas emmm maleducados por decirlo de aguna manera.

Al rato llegaron los demas y mientras estaba desfallecido en el banco Tobi para desgracia paso la prueba y lo aceptaron -.- y supuestamente para cerebrarlo van a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana lo que es igual a desmadre en casa de Kisame.

Kisame aun que no lo parezca es rico bueno el no mas bien su tio tiene un dineral y cuando se mudo aqui su tio le regalo una enorme casa que comparte con Itachi y Zetsu los 3 viven en ella la mar de comodos sin necesidad de nada ya que el tio les pasa una pension todos meses a cambio de que saquen buenas notas de lo contrario tendran que ganar su propio dinero.

cuando llegue era algo tarde e Ino es myy puntual con las horas de las comidas y como no llegue a tiempo me ha dejado sin cenar y sin suprencia por lo visto asi que mejor hago algo productivo,recoger mi cuarto

estaba tan tranquilo recoguiendo mi cuarto cuando me da por asomarme por la ventana y esta mi encantadora hermanita comiendole la boca a un niño que por cierto no he visto nunca al parecer si hay gente a la que alimenta y como castigo se me ocurrio enfriar un poco la situacion de esos dos.

*en la calle Ino besandose con un chico cuando derrepente les cae un cubo de agua fria*

ambos:aaaahhhh

Deidara:ups lo siento no sabia estabais hay *asomandose por la ventana aguantandose la risa*

Ino:grrrr estupido hermano se puede saber que haces¡

Deidara:pues limpiar mi cuarto ya que no aun no has vuelto tengo que hacer algo mientras espero mi comida aunque por lo visto alimentas tambien a otras personas

Ino:callate yo hago lo que quiero tu no me mandas muerto de hambre

Deidara:jajajajaja soy tu hermano mayor claro que puedo y asi agradeces que prefiera la sabrosa comida de mi hermana a preparar yo algo desagradecida

Ino:estas me la pagas no va a quedar asi y esta noche no cenas

Deidara:¿y el por que si?

Ino:se puede saber que dices¡

Deidara:bueno el te estaba comiendo a ti yo solo pido que cocines algo no que te vaya a comer por eso digo a el lo alimentas y a mi no eh niña mal educada

Ino:o.o yo hago lo quiero y con quiero asi que te aguantas

Deidara:vale pero solo te digo una cosa como vengas un dia con una barriga de embarazada en estas casa no entras

Ino:yo entrare donde quiera y como quiera

Dediara:por eso mismo lo digo ya que haces lo que quieres por que no uno cualquiera haga contigo lo que quiera

Ino:me se cuidar sola ¬¬

Deidara:pues sola arreglatelas ¬¬ *se va para dentro y se acuesta en su cama*lo que hay que oir si solo es una niña

Me quede dormido sin darme y cuando desperte faltaba aun 1 hora para ir al instituto asi que me levante y fui al cuarto de Ino haber como estaba pero mas que nada para ver si estaba y si esta hay estaba sy cuarto un tanto desdordenado habra pagado con su cuarto el cabreo que cogio conmigo pero bueno que se le va a hacer a esta niña nunca cambiara despues de ver que todo estaba normal me prepare,prepare mis cosas y comi lo primero que vi en la nevera no queria molestarla por un dia que no valla al coleguio no pasara nada asi que cuando fue la hora cogui mis cosas y me fui.

como siempre las clases un rollo pero como estaba descansado pues no tenia sueño pero igual fueron aburridas y mucho,hoy Tobi no habrio la boca en todo el dia ya que le dolia todo el cuerpo por las pruebas de ayer solo se le escuchaba "hay duele no me podre mover en semanas" exagerado pero bueno por lo menos estuvo calladito eso si ahora en el recreo se quejaba mas todabia -.- que llame a alquien para que lo viniera a recoger por favor si tanto le dolia en vez de estar ahora aguantandolo nosotros aunque pareceia que solo me molestaba a mi ay que alguien me salve por favor

Konan:hey Deidara mira quien viene hacia aqui jijiji

Deidara:eh quien vie ... O/O _ _ dime lo has llamado tu mientras no miraba a que si estoy seguro que es cosa tuya Konan dime por que lo hiciste

Konan:no te pongas asi conmigo ¬¬ no he hecho nada al parecer viene el por su propia cuenta

Deidara:*pensando:hay que are que are que quiere de mi*

Sasori:disculpen ¿os lo puedo robar un momento?*señalando a Deidara*

Konan:claro claro todo tuyo

Deidara:Konan callate /

Sasori:no sera mucho tiempo solo unos minutos

*Sasori coge de la mano a Deidara y se va lejos de ello*

Deidara:*pensando:o/o me ha cogido de la mano*

Sasori:bien solo queria decirte que me gustaria quedar hoy en mi casa queria decirte una cosa pero aqui no puedo prefiero que sea en privado

Deidara:a bueno esta bien si asi quieres

Sasori:sabia que dirias eso jejeje bueno pues hoy te quiero en mi (cuarto desnudo) casa a las 6:30 ¿esta bien?

Deidara:si claro

Sasori:se puntual de acuerdo no me gusta hacer esperar ni que me hagan esperar

Deidara:esta bien no te fallare*pensando :por que dije eso o.o*

Sasori:de eso estoy seguro solo te lo digo para que lo sepas

Deidara:*pensando:bueno hay estare y sere muy puntual si*


	6. Chapter 6

Bien aqui llega la parte que seguro es la mas esperada de todo un sasodei y si no la sabes muy mal por tu parte tienes que leer mas y ahora que lo pienso hay 2 partes esperada bueno aqui en esta capi es una de ellas espero que os gusten aunque solo por lo visto sigue 1 persona igual soy feliz y si lo sigue alguien mas que no me salga como que me sigue que se haga ver esa persona y en ese caso saludos para las personas anonimas que me siguen pero no se que me siguen

*si lo hubiera sabido te lo habria dicho en un principio*

El resto de las clases no les eche cuenta estaba soñando despierto con la multitud de cosas que me podria Sasori hoy en su casa y bueno ya que estaba podria preguntarle si conocia a Tobi y si es asi que me dijiera el por que y si hizo algo malo o enfadar a mi Sasori se la vera conmigo hm pero bueno la mas fantastico de estar soñando despierto es que no me enteraba de nada de lo que decia Tobi cosa que me vino mal ya que parece que los profesores me tienen mania y me preguntaron de algo que no sabia por que no echaba cuenta y me mandaron con el sexy y provcador pasillo -.- por lo menos aqui no escucho a Tobi.

En unos minutos toco la sinera para irnos y yo cada vez estaba mas nervioso era las 3 de la tarde faltaban 3 horas y 30 minutos para ir a la casa de Sasori y estaba que no podia con los nervios cosa que claro esta Konan noto aveces me pregunto por que no le echa mas caso a su novio Pain seguramente tiene cosas mas interesantes que hacer con el

Konan:bien confiensalo todo que te dijo hoy en el recreo Sasori que queria de ti

Deidara:eh ah pues bueno nada del otro mundo emmm hablar

Konan:a mi no me ocultas nada te dijo algo importante y estas muy nervioso por eso mismo confiensa que te dijo

Tobi:*a Zetsu*¿de que le esta interrogando?

Zetsu:pues al parecer a Deidara le gusta un chico y ese chico es el que hoy vino a buscarlo para decirle algo y Konan lo quiere saber

Tobi:¿y por eso tanto escandolo?*pensando:maldicion tengo que esforzarme mas*

Zetsu:siempre estan igual descuida es algo normal tan normal como que Hidan y Kakuzu peleen

Tobi:ya veo

Deidara:*a Konan*bueno si te lo digo no se lo puedes decir a nadie de acuerdo no quiero que se enteren los demas u/u

Konan:esta bien sere una tumba ahora dimelo

Deidara:pues me ha citado en su casa hoy para decirme una cosa ni yo se cual es

Konan: o.o eso significa que sabe que tu sabes donde vive el se ha dado cuenta Deidara muy mal

Deidara:no es eso es que ya aviamos quedado otro dia y fui a su casa

Konan:queeeee y no me dijiste nada Q^Q

Deidara:no te pongas asi el me dijo que no dijiera nada

Konan:bueno esta bien te creo pero que sea la ultima ves de acuerdo ¬¬

Deidara:vale vale o.o

Tobi:*pensando:por lo visto se me han adelantado pero da igual el sera mio cueste lo que cueste*

Cuando llegue a casa estaba Ino despierta ya echa una furia otra vez de verdad no entiendo a las mujeres por eso creo que soy gay

Ino:por que no me llamaste para ir a la escuela ¬¬

Deidara:por que no queria despertarte

Ino:pero ahora he perdido una clase por tu culpa

Deidara:desde cuando te importan las clases o.o

Ino:desde siempre cabeza hueca

Dediar:¬¬ bueno por un dia que faltes no pasara nada pazguata ¬¬

Ino:aaaaaa habras llamado a la maestra para decirle que falto por lo menos

Deidara:o.o a que habia que llamar

Ino: ._. no sabes hacer nada de nada¡ tengo que hacerlo yo todo¡ todo yo por que¡

Deidara: o.o calmate tranquila ya mañana se lo explicas cuando vayas no es el fin del mundo

Ino:si tienes t¡enes razon

Deidara:claro

Ino:por eso por un dia que no comas no pasa nada asi que me voy a descansar*se va a su cuarto*

Deidara: o0o no eso no vale no es justo TT^TT

Bien despues de buscarme la vida con la comida sin darme cuenta ya eran mas de las cinco y aun no me habia preparado asi que me arrgle lo mas rapido que puede con algo normal y elegante pero no mucho y por muy rapido que fue ya eran las seis y diez o.o sali corriendo toda velocidad con un poco de suerte llegaria puntual y no me odiaria por hacerle esperar llegue justo a la hora bueno con unos minutitos de sobra para respirar menos mal que no me quedaba muy lejos pero tampoco estaba cerquisima espere un poco y toque a la puerta

Perro:guau guau,guau-han llamado amo,parece su novio-

Sasori:*abre la puerta*jajaja muy bien has llegado muy puntual

Deidara:jejeje bueno a mi se dice una hora y esa hora estoy

Sasori:jejeje si ya veo bien pasa

Deidara:*entra en la casa y se le tira el perro encima tirandolo a el suelo lamiendolo*

Perro:guau guau guau -hola amo segundo te he echado de menos-

Deidara:auch aun tengo trasero sabes pe ... como se llamaba o.o

Sasori:jajaja Hiruko

Deidara:pues eso Hiruko

Perro:guau guau guau ,guau-lo siento amo segundo fue la emocion-*se quita de encima de Deidara y Sasori le ayuda a levantarse*

(bien ahora viene el momento tambores por favor *^* :*suenan tambores*)

Deidara:bien y ¿que me querias decir?

Sasori:*se sonroja de golpe* emm pues

Perro:guau guau,guau guau-yo lo se te voy a ayudar amo-

*el perro empuja a Sasori que empuja a Deidara contra la pared y lo besa*

Perro:guau guau guau-que bonita pareja-(bien hecho perro te dare un hueso un dia de estos XD)

ambos:*supermegacolorados*

Sasori:*aprovechando el accidente no se separa

Deidara:*pensando:pero por que no se quita acaso si queria hacerlo o.o pues a la porra todo**corresponde el beso*

(que bonito Q^Q)

El resto para mi paso muy rapido el me confeso que le gustaba desde hace un tiempo y yo me sorprendi mucho no sabia que el tambien sentia lo mismo que yo ni mucho menos asi que tambien se lo dije despues de eso decidimos ser pareja pero por el momento tambien decidimos que estuviera entre nosotros vamos que no se lo dijieras a nadie por el momento despues de eso estuvimos un tiempo hablando sobre nosotros para conocernos mejor claro pero a lo tonto se hizo muy tarde asi que llame a Ino y le dije que quedaba a dormir en casa de un amigo,para mi suerte solo habia una habitacion con cama que era la suya *Q* asi que no nos ha quedado otra que dormir juntos nunca creia que llegaria estar en una cama con el es como si fuera todo esto un sueño del que ojala no despierte


	7. Chapter 7

bien aqui esta el capi 7 ya nos hacercamos mas a el final no queda otra algun dia tenia que acabar que no es este claro esta aun falta algunos bueno espero que guste

*noche loca 1*

Habian pasada varias semanas ya que Sasori y yo eramos pareja las cosas nos habian ido muy bien y con el tiempo Sasori me dijo que si queria ya podia anunciar nuestra relacion lo dijo mas que nada por que Konan estaba inaguantable y cuando se lo dije quiso que el tambien se uniera y como claro era la novia de Pain pues le haria pasar la prueba a todo el que ella diga y bueno las paso mejor que todos y casi igual de bien que Itachi asi que entro y claro esta tambien estaba invitado a la fiesta de Kisame en su casa por ser miembro y la fiesta seria hoy ya que era el ultima dia del trimestre y bueno mis notas podrian a ver sido mejor me quedaron 3 pero bueno no era el fin del mundo en el queda me esfuerzo y ya ahora en lo que estabamos todos era en los preparativos de la fiesta cosa que Kisame nos dijo que no nos acercaramos hasta la hora que el Zetsu e Itachi lo harian todo no se como convenceran a los demas pero bueno hoy me quedaba en casa de Sasori para no tener despues que ir a su casa y despues a la de Kisame le decia a Ino por el movil.

Sasori:eres un mentiroso malisimo

Deidara: o.o no es mentira es verdad no puedo caminar tanto soy una persona que cansa rapido e.e

Sasori:jajajaja si claro anda ve a la mesa a comer

Deidara: *Q* ¿que hay?

Sasori: e.e pues espinacas de lata

Deidara: u.u puaj no me gusta

Sasori:jajajaja era broma pero la cara que has puesto tenia que verla

Deidara:eres malo Q.Q

Sasori:*se acerca a Deidara y lo(desnuda) mira fijamente*e.e seguro y eso que no has visto nada ... aun

Deidara:*pensando:eso me da miedo* *lo besa*bueno pues me atendre a las consecuencias jijiji (ey muy perver se estan poniendo e.e)

Sasori:despues no vale arrepentirse pero bueno ahora hay que comer*se aleja*

Deidara:o.o pero no habra eso para comer no *se asoma un poco* _ _

Sasori:jajaja no hay espagetis

Deidara:*-* *se lanza a la mesa y se sienta y coge los cubiertos*

Sasori: o.o que cambio *le pone un plato enfrente de Deidara* que aprove... o.o

*no le dio tiempo a terminar por que Deidara se avalanzo sobre el plato comiendo rapidamente*

Sasori:*sentado a el lado suya comiendo normal mirandolo*

Deidara: O.O agua agua _ _ *coge un baso de agua y se lo bebe rapidamente* -.- casi me ahogo

Sasori:normal comes muy rapido

Deidara:es que tenia hambre entiendeme -

Sasori:jajajaja pero es que no era normal aparte te has manchado entero

Deidara: o.o *se mira* ups jejeje

Sasori:anda lavate y despues ve a mi cuarto a ver si te sirve algo mio

Deidara owo vale *va a el cuarto de baño* o.o vaya es verdad me ha manchado mucho jejeje cuando tengo hambre no hay quien me controle

Despues de laverme tuve que poner mi ropa a lavar ya que me habia manchado de pies a cabeza y tuve que ponerme una toalla e ir poco a poco al cuarto de Sasori sin ser visto bien Sasori esta lavando los platos tenia via libre asi que me sujete bien la toalla y sali lo mas rapido que pude al cuarti de Saori pero a pesar de mis enfuerzos me vio se hizo notar con un silvido que verguenza

Sasori:hubiera preferido sin la toalla pero bueno todo a su tiempo XD

Deidara:callate w *entra corriendo a el cuarto de Sasori*

Encontre algo de ropa que me valia y despues al rato nos fuimos,no pense que Kisame hubiera podido convercer a los otros dos para que los ayude es una gran persona creo que es imposible negarle nada XD bueno la verdad es que estaba bastante bien el resultado y zetsu y kisame estaban que no podian ponerse en pie Pain y Konan ya estaban hay ellos siempre eran los primeros y bueno cuando me ha visto entrar con Sasori pues

Konan:*-* que linda parejan hacen no me canso de veros juntos

Deidara./. no exageres Konan anda y que se supone que vamos a hacer

Konan:pues algo muy divertido jijiji

Deidara: o.o como de divertido

Konan:ya lo veras cuando estemos todos jijiji

Deidara:*se esconde detras de Sasori*me da miedo Q.Q

Sasori:o.o ya voy viendo como van las cosas aqui

Despues de que hubieran por fin llegado todos Konan se digno a decirnos el juego madre mia no no y no,no quiero jugar a eso el juego es que una botella se hace girar 2 veces y a las personas que señale tienen que hacer algo que diga la carata que se escoja y no quiero a saber que me toca hacer y con quien Q.Q en cambio Sasori no parecia importarle ¬¬ pero bueno con un poco de suerte no me tocara.  
Estabamos todos sentados en el suelo en circulo y Konan hizo girar la botella el primer inocente fue Itachi y la segunda vez que la giro le toco a Tobi o.o a saber que le toca

Konan:*coge una carta*os toca poneros la ropa del otro os tenias que cambiar aqui delante

Pain:lo ultimo tambien lo pone e-e

Konan:_ pues claro por que me tomas

y como dijo Konan se cambiaron no sabia que a Itachi le iban los cuadros y ni a Tobi los conejitos en la ropa interior pero eso si Itachi estaba muy bien formado el cuerpo quien lo iba a decir como se nota que no me toca la clase de gimnasia con el .  
Despues de tan buenas vistas emm digo de la prueba konan hizo girar otra vez la botella esta vez le toco a Sasori y Kisame o.o no se tendra que desnudar no e mio e.e

Konan:*coge una carta*teneis que montarse uno en caballito con el otro durante 2 turnos

Sasori:me monto yooo *-* *se va corriendo donde esta kisame* venga

Kisame:jajajaja vale *carga a Sasori a caballito*

Deidara: .-.

Bien eso fue muy raro pero bueno no fus nada grav otra se giro la botella y esta vez le toco a Hidan y a mi... YOOO 0.0 no puede ser yo con ese algo nooo -

Hidan y Deidara:WTF

Konan:no pongais esa cara os toco juntos ahora haber que pasa jijiji *coge una carta* ooooh u.u teneis que sentarse uno encima del otro durante un turno

Deidara:no me niego ni lo pienso aguantar encima mia y ni me pienso sentar encima suya ¬¬

Hidan:por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la rubia

Deidara:y dale que no me digas rubia ¬¬

Hidan:a ti te llamo como me de la gana ...

Konan:QUE LO HAGAIS DE UNA VEZ Y PUNTO ME DA IGUAL SE QUEREIS O NO LO HACIES Y PUNTO

Hidan y Deidara: O.O

Deidara:*se sienta encima de hidan* yap -.-

Hidan: ey por que tu encima

Deidara:por que tu pesas -.-

Hidan:a verdad es que eres una nena

Deidara:que me dejes¡ ¬¬

Hidan:*no le da tiempo a decir nada*

Konan:DEJAD DE DISCUTIR¡

Hidan y 0.0

Bueno a pesar de todo me quede aqui sentado y esta vez le toco Pain y a Zetsu o.o

Konan:*coge una carta* 0o0 teneis que estar abrazados todo el juego hasta que le toque a uno de los dos otra vez

Pain:te lo has inventado verdad

Konan:nop eso lo que pone y lo tenias que hacer venga

Pues si estuvieron abrazados la verdad nunca pense ver esa imagen el lider con el espia abrazados durante mucho tiempo no se si fue traumante o asombroso pero bueno asi estuvimos el resto de la noche me toco con casi todos y fue muy raro que a Konan no le tocara nunca e.e pero bueno despues de ese jueguito estuvimos bebiendo y de fiesta y creo que bebi un poco mas de la cuenta jijiji


	8. Chapter 8

Bien quiero anunciar que estoy muy feliz ya hay 2 personas que me siguen y si con una ya era feliz con 2 estoy mas que feliz y bueno en el ultimo capi que no es este anunciare una cosa pero eso en el ultimo es este llega la parte crucail de todo sasodei la mencionada anteriormente como la 2 cosa que tendria que pasar en un sasodei ya llega y bueno creo que a ser algo mas corto de lo normal pero bueno eso creo yo a saber despues como me sale al final y como siempre espero que guste

*noche loca 2*

Pues si he bebido mas de la cuenta y la verdad no creo que sea por eso pero no entiendo el por que todo me da vueltas y solo manchas hay una mancha azul otra naranja otra celeste una roja que se me acerca y se acerca y se acerca y se

Sasori:sera mejor que nos vallamos ya emm estas borracho

Deidara:yo borracho no no estoy mareado que es otra cosa eso sera que le habra puesto algo a la bebida pero ya se me pasara

Sasori:no estas borracho ni siquiera puedes estar en pie

Deidara:si puedo no ves que estoy de pie no me ves *tropieza consigo mismo y cae hacia delante y coge lo Sasori*

Sasori:que si puedes e.e anda vamos y deja eso hay

Deidara:no no no no tu dejame a mi que yo puedo yo puedo yo puedo

Sasori:*carga a Deidara*dije nos vamos y nos vamos

Deidara:no no quiero puedo caminar dejame en suelo *dando patadas*

Sasori:estate quieto o te dejo inconsiente ¬¬

Deidara: o.o esta bien esta bien

*llegan a casa*

Sasori:*en su cuarto con Deidara*bien quedate y no te muevas ire a ver si tengo algo para que te calmes

Deidara:pero si estoy muy calmado no necesito nada ¡

Sasori: ._. igual ire a ver no te muebas eh *sale del cuarto*

Deidara:pues yo me voy a poner el pijama *intentando quitarse la ropa*aaa como se quitaba aaaa socorro estoy atrapado¡

Sasori:*entra a el cuarto corriendo viendo a Deidara intentando sacarse la camisa* ._.u tendrias que habermelo dicho

Deidara:pero la ultima vez que lo hice era facil ahora es muy dificil

Sasori:*le qita la camisa* ya esta

Deidara: o.o maldita camisa en mi contra ¬¬

Sasori:bueno el resto te lo tengo que quitar yo tambien como si fueras un bebe o tu puedes solo

Deidara:si si puedo solo no soy un bebe el bebe podrias ser tu *midendose con Sasori*

Sasori: e-e yo por lo menos no me he emborrachado como un loco perdido y si recuerdo como sacarme la ropa

Deidara:yo si lo recuerdo solo que me fue mal

Sasori:seguro apuesto lo que sea que tambien se te olvido hasta como caminar

Deidara:quieres saber algo que no he olvidado

Sasori:el que ewe

*Deidara le planta a Sasori un beso en toda la boca* (ole hay *^*)

Despues de eso no recuerdo muy lo que paso pero se que despues de besarlo se lanzo encima mia y ambos nos quitamos la ropa mutuamente por mi parte tenia mucho calor y creo que estaba tambien ...exitado ./. tambien creo que ambos lo ..lo hicimos / y me gusto si y bueno no se si el sabia que estaba consiente o no de que yo si lo senti a pesar de estar borracho que por cierto me duele un monto la cabeza pero lo mas impotante es que lo hicimos / y estoy en su cama el no esta al parecer esta en el cuarto de baño ahora me va a dar mucha verguenza mirarle a la cara y mas preguntarle que paso anoche aunque esta muy claro que lo hicimos esta la ropa tirada por todos lados yo desnudo y me duele un poco el ... bueno eso que verguenza ahora como le hablare bueno ya vere cuando salga del baño si


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa antes que nada promentan repito prometan no odiarme despues de leer este capi como sobran va todo muy bonito pero soy mala muy mala aunque no lo quiera pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo y aparte no se me ocurria final asi que aqui esta como siempre que os guste y no me odies ser buenas chicas y chicos por si me primo alan al final lo leyo y le gusto XD

*tendria que habertelo dicho desde un principio*

Vale si lo hicimos esa vez el me lo dijo por si no me acordaba y bueno estuvimos no mucho hablando de ese tema pero claro en esta semana que paso pues si lo volvimos a hacer soy devil ante la carne como todo el mundo - pero eso si no lo sabe nadie ni Ino si lo supieran molestarian un poco pero mas Hidan -.- por eso no dijimos nada de nuestros asusntos xxx XD bueno quitando eso el 3 trimestre ya llego y otra vez a estudiar la verdad no se que se que seria de mi si no hibiera vacaciones pero bueno que le voy a hacer otra vez a aguantar profesores pero aun no aun no el insti empezaba otra vezm mañana no hoy asi que tengo un dia de descanso total bueno tampoco tengo hasta las 8:30 quede con el para dar una vuelta y disfrutar de nuestro ultimo dia de descanso juntitos :3 asi que a ver son las tres de la tarde tengo tiempo de sobra para hacer el vago sin ser molestado Ino no llega hasta las cinco se quedo con una amiga a cotillear como viejas seguramente no entiendo como les gusta tanto hacer eso ay estara muy descansar pero me aburro y no quiero limpiar no por nada del mundo ayy que rollo todo -

*llaman al timbre*

Deidara:*pensando:tan pronto no puede ser Ino*

*abre la puerta*

Deidara:mmmm no hay nadie seguremnte sera una de eh o.o una carta

*la coge y se va a el cuarto*

*****************************************************  
Al parecer no pude llegar a ti como esperaba si quizas te  
hubieras interesado por mis cartas te hubiera dicho quien soy  
pero si te interesaste se tambien que fue quien te impidio  
preguntar ya que crees que con el lo tienes todo lo que  
quieres pero no te culpo no siempre se gana pero la rabia que  
siento no la podre calmar al menos que elimine a quein nos  
separa tal vez lo haga o tal vez no,no se lo que are pero  
si lo llego a hacer el morira con algo que yo seguire sin  
tener,tu amor

***************************************************

(me he lucido con la carta)

o.o vale de posesivo se volvio sadico no lo entiendo semanas sin ninguna novedad y ahora otra esto tiene que ser una broma o algo asi esto si que si no lo pudo escribir ni Sasori ni Hidan aunque el me quisiera gastar alguna broma nunca llega a pasarse de algo normal y aparte el es de las personas que te lo dicen a la cara las cosas no hay quien entienda esto ayy mejor me duermo un rato :3 si

Vale un ratito no me dormi parece que me dieron una pastillitas para domir de esas que te las tomas y te desplomas al momento pues esas eran las 7:30 de aqui a que me arreglara se arian las 8 y mientras llega o no al sitio donde quedamos llegaria tarde y se enfadara conmigo nunca llegue tarde a ninguna de nuestras citas pero ya me dijo que no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar ayy¡me tengo que dar prisa¡

Me puse unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa negra con letras me arregle el pelo que fue en lo que tarde mas me puse unos zapatos y sali pitando por la puerta eran casi menos diez y el sitio no estaba muy cerca que digamos y tengo que corre mas que nunca si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Cuano llegue no estaba eran las 8:01 no creo que por un minuto se alla ido si fuera asi me lo hibiera cruzado por el camino ya que pase por su casa y encima ahora empieza a llover la verdad no se que hacer eh _ se escuchan ruidos de esa esquina ire a ver

*se va a la esquina*

Deidara: O-O

Tobi:tu tubiste la culpa de todo *apuntando a Sasori con una pistola*

Deidara:*rompiendo a llorar*TOBI SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE LO HAS HECHO *yendo a donde esta el cuerpo casi sin vida de Sasori*

Tobi:*se va de alli*lo siento pero no podia mas ver como le dabas a el lo que quiero yo

Deidara:*llorando* Sasori aguanta llamare una ambulancia y te pondras bien

Sasori:no te molestes no creo que lleguen a tiempo dejalo

Deidara:*llorando*no no aguanta por favor no digas eso todo va a salir bien

Sasori:no te engañes no sobrevivire pero soy feliz por que se que te tengo junto a mi y mi amas n.n *fallece*

Deidara:Q-Q no...


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas aqui les traigo el ultimo capi antes anunciar que no estare por 3 meses por lo cual no podre escribir historias pero por lo menos termino esta y como los ultimos 2 capitulos tambien sera algo corto por que no me queda mucho tiempo para irme y bueno no hay mucho que escribir cuando llega el final de algo y espero que os guste aunque sea el final pero recordad que si llega un final en la vida es por que va a llegar otra cosa mejor o peor pero llegara como todo en esta vida

*lo que paso despues de irme*

Sasori no aguanto y murio antes de que llegara la ambulancia no habia posibilidades de sabarlo,Tobi se entrego a la policia declarandose complable de su asesinato y le dieron 15 años de carcel y poco tiempo despues entendi que era el de las cartas y cuando se referia a eliminar a lo que le estorbaba entre los 2 se referia a Sasori,Ino intento apoyarme todo lo que podia pero igual no levanto cabeza.

el tercer timestre empezo y casi nunca he ido a clases y llame a Konan pare decrile que no se molestara en venir y que abandonaba el grupo no pdia estar o tener algo con hubiera sido suyo o hubiera estado en el.

No se que paso con Hiruko yo no me atrevi a ir a su casa hay tenia mas recuerdos que en ningun sitio y no me atrevia a ir.

Con el tiempo Ino peso que seria bien un psicologo pero me nege no le culpo por preocuparse por que no coma y este casi siempre llorando pero es que perdi a alguien muy importante que sin ella no se que es de mi.

Poco a poco deje de ir a clases y los chicos venian muy amenudo pero no les habria a Ino la mande con la abuela no queria que me siguiera viendo asi.

Ino a veces tambien venia pero ni a ella le queria abrir no queria ver a nadie solo a el pero ya no esta.

Han pasado muchas semanas ya juraria 2 meses ya casi tienen que estar acabando las clases me han mandado varias cartas de que si no iba asustos de algo acudiria a mi casa pero igual no he ido.

Hoy he decidido que no se puede seguir viviendo asi ninguna persona puede seguir asi,asi que are una cosa pero claro antes me tengo que despedir.

**************************************************  
Ino y akatsuki:

se que desde su muerte no he salido de casa y que no os he abierto y  
a mi propia hermana eche de casa pero he decidido que no puedo seguir  
asi nadie puede seguir asi consumiendole el dolor asi que he decidido  
que antes que el dolor me consuma a mi he decidio acabar con todo y  
reunirme con el en donde quiera que este mi vida no tiene ningun sentido  
sin el no era la opcion que mas me gustaba pero es la unica que me salvara  
de todo esto,gracias por los años de felicidad que me dieron incluido Hidan  
gracias de nuevo y adios.

Deidara

**********************************************************

Ahora estoy en lo alto de un precipicio al final del pueblo aqui nadie me vera y cumpliere uno de mis sueños que es volar aunque al final caiga pero no sera una caida del todo ya que caere para estar con el ya que yo siempre sere su amor fiel para siempre.

*se tira*

FIN...

Aclaraciones: para empezar no era mi intencion hacer el final tan triste pero otra cosa no se me ocurria asi que espero que alla gustado.

Otra cosa: por si no se dieron cuanta algunas personas los titulos los ponia Sasori y Deidara narrava eso ultimo se noto claro pero buena para ponerlo todo jejeje

Por ultimo:acepto criticas de todo tipo ecepto criticando el sasodei o cualquier yaoi si no te gusta vale lo acepto pero respetalo tu tambien y como dije este sera la ultima historia hasta dentro de 3 meses que volvere a publicar no lo dudeis bueno chao :* cuidense mucho


End file.
